Il Fantasma della Speranza
by sakura2480
Summary: Kratos decide di risparmiare la vita del Dio del Sole Elio dopo aver ascoltato la dolce Perseide, moglie di Elio. Essa gli darà una nuova speranza che la farà partire per una nuova difficile missione: non uccidere Zeus ma liberarlo dalla sua paura.
1. Chapter 1

_UN PICCOLO CAPITOLO INTRODUTTIVO DI UNA MIA STORIA AMBIENTATA CON UNO DEI MIEI GIOCHI PREFERITI IN ASSOLUTO._

_SPERO CHE POSSA PIACERE DATO CHE LHO SCRITTA SPOSTANDO LATTENZIONE SU KRATOS E SULLA MIA DIVINITA PREFERITA, IL DIO DEL SOLE ELIO._

_LA MAGGIOR PARTE DI QUELLI CHE LEGGERANNO AVRANNO GIOCATO GOD OF WAR III E COSI HO PENSATO DI RISCRIVERE LA STORIA CREANDO UNA WHAT IF (E SE) SPERANDO CHE POSSA PIACERE!_

La bella ninfa stava affacciata sulla finestra delle sue stanze guardando un Olimpo ormai in rovina.

Le lacrime scesero copiose dal suo viso mentre sua madre, Teti, le stringeva dolcemente una spalla delicata.

La giovane dea strinse la mano della madre e chin il capo mentre vedeva il suo mondo che veniva distrutto.

Aveva visto Poseidone cadere e le acque divorare la terra, aveva visto le anime dei defunti senza pi una guida dopo la morte di Ade, il mondo che da secoli immemori guidava il cammino degli uomini stava morendo e tutto per opera di un uomo.

Kratos il mortale, colui che distrusse Ares e a cui gli dei affidarono il Trono.

Un uomo divenuto un dio, un dio tornato ad essere uomo ed ora in cerca della sua vendetta.

Teti sentì la figlia tirare un profondo sospiro.

Sembrava che ormai si fosse rassegnata alla sua morte, ma potevano gli dei realmente morire?

E se questo succedeva dove sarebbero andati?

Tutte domande alla quale nemmeno il sommo Zeus aveva, forse una risposta.

- Perseide. Andiamo, figlia mia. -

La ninfa dai lunghi e fluenti capelli neri scosse la testa in segno di diniego, mentre stavolta fu sua madre a sospirare.

- Vieni via con me, sei una ninfa del mare anche tu e nelle acque staremo al sicuro. -

Perseide ascoltava le grida dei servi dell'Olimpo che stavano morendo ad uno ad uno, invocando la protezione di divinit che non potevano ascoltarli perch gi morti.

Sentiva le loro grida e le loro frasi sconnesse, aveva sentito che il Fantasma di Sparta era entrato nella città di Olimpia e che nessuno sembrava riuscisse a fermarlo.

- Perseide ti prego. -

La giovane si scosse scostando la mano della madre dalla spalla.

- Ti prego, madre mia, non insistere. La cosa pi importante per me stato mettere al sicuro i miei figli. Quello che ne sarà di me non m'importa. -

Una bambina piccola dagli splendidi occhi azzurro chiaro e il volto spaventato fece capolino da dietro i tendaggi.

- Madre? -

Perseide si voltò di scatto al suono della voce infantile correndo ad abbracciare la figlioletta che aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

- Manca solo lei. La sua destinazione l'isola di Eea, così ha deciso il divino Zeus. - disse sua nonna Teti mentre le accarezzava dolcemente la testa.

- Hai paura, mia piccola Circe? Ma devi stare tranquilla, io sono la tua mamma e non permetterei mai che ti accada qualcosa di male. Ora devi andare però. -

Perseide non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime mentre abbracciava la sua creatura ancora troppo indifesa pur essendo figlia di divinità.

Una serva dell'Olimpo di età avanzata, fece il suo ingresso prendendo la piccola Circe per mano e trascinandola con se.

- No, no! Lasciami! Voglio stare con mia madre, non voglio andare via! Dov'è mio padre? Voglio stare anche con lui! -

Perseide si mise una mano sulla bocca stringendo gli occhi mentre Teti si precipitava a sorreggerla per impedirle di svenire.

- Starà bene. -

- Lo so, ma tu come madre di certo puoi capirmi. Anche tu hai sofferto quando ti separarono da mio fratello. -

Teti fece uno sguardo triste ripensando a suo figlio Achille, separato da lei perchè figlio di un mortale e quindi non ammesso sullOlimpo.

Anche per Kratos era così, esso era figlio di Zeus, sua moglie Era aveva detto al marito di uccidere quel figlio illegittimo, ma suo padre ne ebbe pietà e forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse ascoltato sua moglie.

Kratos era in cerca della sua vendetta, uccidere suo padre Zeus era l'unica cosa che voleva e per fare questo travolgeva nelle sua folle corsa gli uomini e gli dei che si frapponevano tra lui e il suo obbiettivo finale.

- Perchè tutta questa furia? No, sono una dea e non resterò qui a guardare mentre un mortale distrugge il mondo. -

Mentre si incamminava verso la porta, sua madre tentò di fermarla, ma Perseide fu irremovibile.

- Madre, non devi stare in pena per me. Se il mio destino è quello di soccombere per mano mortale così sia, ma non succederà prima che io abbia tentato il tutto per tutto. -

Lasciando sua madre che si inginocchiava a terra piangendo per la sorte dell'adorata figlia, Perseide uscì dalla sua stanza dirigendosi sulla terrazza.

Da lì la dea poteva vedere la distruzione che non solo imperversava ora sull'Olimpo, ma anche su tutta la terra.

I suoi occhi vennero attirati subito dalla vista della scia di fuoco e fumo lasciata nel cielo, chiaro segnale del passaggio del Carro del Sole guidato dal suo sposo.

Perseide lo guardava sfrecciare nel cielo, non lo chiamò e pregò che non l'avesse vista ma quest'ultima speranza era remota.

Il dio del Sole dal suo Carro vedeva tutto ed Elio, anche stavolta, non potè non notare quello che era sotto di lui, guardando dall'alto la figura snella e bella della sua sposa.

Perseide fece a lui un timido sorriso prima di dirigersi verso le scale salendo ancora più in alto, sapeva che continuando per quella strada avrebbe incontrato Kratos ed era l'unica cosa che adesso voleva, ma mentre camminava vide il Carro del Sole sfrecciarle davanti come per bloccarla, il calore immenso delle fiamme che lo avvolgevano e il bagliore che emanava non avrebbero mai potuto essere sopportati da un mortale, ma anche un dio per quanto potente non avrebbe mai potuto guidarlo.

Questo era il potere di suo marito Elio, il dio che incarnava la potenza del Sole, un potere così grande da distruggere l'intero mondo.

Perseide si fermò di scatto quando Elio, passando rasente il parapetto della terrazza, balzò giù dal suo carro guardando sua moglie diritta negli occhi.

- Dove stai andando? -

- A fare il mio dovere e ti dico da subito che non riuscirai a convincermi del contrario. -

Elio sospirò come se sapeva già a cosa fosse destinata la moglie.

- Vuoi incontrare quel folle? Io non te lo permetto! -

Perseide si avvicinò al marito abbracciandolo stretto e lui ricambiò l'abbraccio.

- Io non potrei mai sopportare che ti accadesse qualcosa di male. Lascia andare me, moglie mia. -

Perseide guardò negli occhi di Elio, quegli occhi splendidi che avevano lo stesso colore di quelli della loro figlia Circe.

Il dio del Sole afferrò la testa della moglie tra le mani.

- Devi promettermi che tornerai indietro. -

- Te lo prometto. Non mi farà nulla. -

Elio, con lo sguardo teso salì sul parapetto della terrazza, mentre il Carro del Sole tornava indietro a riprendere il suo padrone.

Perseide continuò per la sua strada e dietro la curva che saliva sulla cima dellOlimpo ancora una volta vide il Carro del Sole sfrecciare nel cielo.

- Elio. - disse semplicemente.

Ma non fu quella la scena che la fece atterrire, successe tutto in pochi istanti, il Carro del Sole venne colpito da qualcosa e perse il controllo andando a sbattere proprio contro la mano del titano Iperione, padre dello stesso Elio.

Il titano fissò la sua mano per un attimo, poi strinse di scatto il pugno stritolando quello che vi era all'interno.

Iperione, probabilmente adirato per il tradimento del figlio, scagliò con violenza quello che restava del Carro contro la parete adiacente alla terrazza dove prima stava Perseide.

- Noooooooo! - gridò la ninfa con quanto più fiato aveva in gola, precipitandosi di nuovo giù per le scale, ma la mano di Zeus la ferm in maniera decisa.

Perseide venne strattonata violentemente e quasi sentì l'osso della spalla che schioccava procurandogli un dolore lancinante, ma questo non le impedì di lottare per liberarsi dalla presa del Padre degli Dei.

- Lasciami divino Zeus! Ti prego! -

- Perseide! Elio non è morto, il sole ancora splende nel cielo. -

- Non minteressa! Io devo andare lì -.

Zeus lasciò la presa lascando Perseide stupita.

- E allora che il tuo fato si compia! Và, raggiungi tuo marito. -

Perseide si precipitò giù dalle scale, arrivando alla terrazza vide uno spettacolo terribile.

Il Carro del Sole, o quello che ne restava, era ridotto ad un'accozzaglia di pezzi irriconoscibili che bruciavano lentamente, la ninfa sgranò gli occhi non appena questi si posarono sul marito.

Elio era gravemente ferito, Perseide si inginocchiò al suo capezzale.

- Perseide vai via! Presto lui sarà qui! -

- E' proprio per questo che sono qui! Non ti lascio, Elio. Dovesse cadere il Cielo intero io non ti lascio da solo. -

Elio, impossibilitato a muoversi per via delle gambe spezzate, abbozzò un debole sorriso verso la moglie che accarezzava il volto del dio del Sole incurante delle ferite e del sangue che lo ricopriva.

Perseide vide lo sguardo del marito volgersi verso lo strapiombo e quando si voltò lo vide arrivare.

- Kratos...Perseide, vai via! E la mia vita quella che vuole. -

Kratos si avvicinava lentamente al suo obbiettivo, il dio del Sole era uno di quegli dei che non aveva mantenuto le promesse fatte, quindi agli occhi di Kratos era una divinità da distruggere.

Perseide si erse in piedi allargando le braccia a difesa del marito.

- Se vuoi la sua vita dovrai prima prendere la mia! -

Kratos guardava negli occhi della dea, vedeva la sua risolutezza, la sua grande caparbietà e una nobiltà sul suo volto che nessun mortale avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.

- Non metterti sulla mia strada, Perseide! Stavolta non avrò pietà di nessuno! -

- Si, lo so. Ti conosco bene Fantasma di Sparta, ma prima che tu possa portare a termine la tua vendetta ti prego di ascoltarmi. -

Kratos assunse un'espressione terribile, contrariato del fatto che qualcuno si stava mettendo sulla sua strada per l'ennesima volta.

- Non m'inganni Perseide! - ringhiò stringendo i pugni.

- Ma se vuoi posso accontentarti. Ti ascolterò mentre racconti le tue ridicoli motivazioni, ma solo dopo aver preso la vita del dio che stai proteggendo. -

Perseide si oscurò sul viso, ma abbassò le braccia.

- Vieni con me, spartano. Ti mostrerò quello che stai provocando al mondo. -

Kratos voltò le spalle alla dea.

- Non ho bisogno che tu me lo mostri, ninfa del mare. Non m'importa del mondo. -

Perseide si avvicinò a Kratos senza tradire il minimo timore mentre Elio, dando fondo alle forze residue, cercò di afferrare la caviglia della moglie per trattenerla.

Lei si voltò sorridendo al marito che non aveva quasi più le forze.

Doveva fare in modo di allontanarlo da lui, doveva riuscire a distrarlo pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato facile, la carne degli dei anche se ferita aveva una capacità di guarigione straordinaria, ma le ferite di Elio erano molto gravi e forse ci sarebbe voluto più tempo del previsto.

La splendida ninfa dagli occhi verdi come il mare incontaminato si avvicinò a Kratos carezzandogli una guancia.

- Non voglio farti nulla, Fantasma di Sparta, solo parlare con te. Questo e solo questo puoi anche concederlo. Dopodichè sarai libero di fare della mia vita e di quella del mio sposo quello che vorrai. -


	2. Chapter 2

Perseide condusse un riluttante e impaziente Kratos sul bordo della terrazza, la dea percepiva il suo fastidio e il suo astio verso tutto quello che aveva sentore di divino.

I due camminavano sotto lo sguardo attento di Elio che cercava di trascinarsi come meglio poteva, ma non riusciva a muoversi nemmeno di poco.

Nella sua impotenza sentiva il cuore scoppiargli nel petto, non avrebbe potuto essere di nessuna utilità se lo spartano avesse alzato le mani sulla sua amata sposa.

Perseide guardava l'orizzonte e quando Kratos fu vicino a lei accarezzò il braccio del Fantasma di Sparta, come per infondergli tranquillità e fiducia.

- Dimmi spartano, una volta che ti sarai vendicato, cosa avrai ottenuto? -

Perseide afferrò la mano di Kratos facendolo avvicinare ancora di più.

- Guarda, vedi che devastazione provocata sulla terra per l'aver ucciso due degli Dei Maggiori? E a farne le spese sono uomini innocenti che niente hanno a che vedere con la tua sete di vendetta. -

Kratos guardò il mare che aveva sommerso tutte le pianure, interi villaggi erano stati spazzati via e se lui avesse continuato nella sua folle soppressione di dei...per quanto reso cieco dal desiderio di rivalsa non poteva non ammettere che la ninfa aveva ragione.

Scacciava questo pensiero cercando di seppellirlo nel profondo del cuore mentre le immagini dell'adorata moglie e di sua figlia Calliope si delineavano ancora nella sua mente.

- Perseide, io avevo chiesto agli dei una cosa semplice, solo cancellare i miei ricordi per fare in modo che non mi tormentassero più. Per dieci anni li ho serviti esaudendo i loro capricci e l'unica cosa che ho ottenuto sono state le loro promesse non mantenute! -

- Vuoi trovare la pace, Kratos? C'è un solo modo. Trova Pandora e apri di nuovo il suo Scrigno, se riuscirai a imprigionare di nuovo tutti i Mali da esso liberati quando sconfiggesti Ares, anche l'Olimpo verrà mondato e Zeus con esso. Lui ora è attanagliato dalla paura nei tuoi confronti. Il tuo nemico non è Zeus nella sua persona, ne gli altri dei che come lui hanno provato i Mali, bensì la Paura. Distruggi lei, Kratos. Distruggila e le tue promesse verranno mantenute. -

Kratos assunse di nuovo un'espressione ghignante, le parole di Perseide lo colpivano ma non fino al punto che lei sperava.

Il cuore dello spartano era duro, non si poteva trasformare un Idra in un agnello in pochi minuti, soprattutto se quell'Idra aveva sopportato anni di vane promesse.

Perseide sapeva che tutti gli dei avevano delle colpe nei confronti del mortale dalla pelle cinerea, anche suo marito era colpevole di averlo tradito, tutti gli dei, persino la stessa Atena che prodigava messaggi di amore e di pace per l'umanità lo aveva usato.

Perseide abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

- Kratos, sono a conoscenza di quello che successo solo attraverso le parole di mio marito, vorrei che non ti fosse successo niente di terribile, ma io devo provare a fermarti, detesto la violenza con tutte le mie forze non essendo una divinità predisposta a questo. La mia unica arma sono le parole. -

Kratos alzò le braccia fino ad afferrare le Lame dellEsilio donate dalla stessa Atena.

- Le tue argomentazioni... -

- Fermati! -

La voce di Elio divenne potente come se lui fosse nel pieno delle sue forze e il dio vide Kratos che volgeva lo sguardo verso di lui senza togliere le mani dall'elsa delle sue armi.

- Ascolta Kratos, Perseide ha ragione, tu poi avere la giustizia che cerchi senza distruggere il mondo intero. -

- Hai paura, vero Elio? Paura di morire. -

Kratos sorrise soddisfatto nel sentire come le due divinità cercavano, prima di tutto, di salvare loro stessi.

Il fantasma di Sparta guardò intensamente il dio del Sole, se lo avesse ucciso il lucente astro sarebbe morto con lui e tutto il mondo sarebbe perito, anche lui medesimo.

Non avrebbe avuto nessun senso portare a termine una vendetta della quale poi non avrebbe potuto gioire poichè destinato alla morte e per capire questo c'era voluto l'intervento di una dea, la dolce Perseide ninfa del mare.

Kratos abbassò lo sguardo e le braccia, Elio tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che sua moglie, per il momento, non avrebbe corso pericoli ma rimase interdetto nel vedere Kratos che si diresse deciso verso di lui per poi colpirlo con un violento calcio nel costato.

Elio si dimenò come meglio poteva per sottrarsi al piede di Kratos che infieriva contro di lui.

- Ascoltami bene, Elio. Voglio ascoltare te e tua moglie, ma se mi tradirai ancora ti assicuro che non ci sarà nessuna moglie o amante o dio...nessuno che ti potrà salvare. -

- Te lo prometto. -

Elio si sentì incredibilmente umiliato a dover abbassare la testa alle richieste di un mortale, lui che era un dio.

Kratos se ne andò senza dire più una parola, Perseide non credeva a quello che era riuscita a fare, per il momento l'Olimpo era salvo e con lui il mondo, ma per quanto sarebbe durato?

Il guerriero era partito per fare quello che lei aveva detto ed era consapevole di aver preso il posto di Atena come sua mentore, sperando che la dea non lo avesse percepito come un insulto.

Perseide si afferrò alla balaustra e tremando si inginocchiò a terra con gli occhi sbarrati e il volto rivolto verso il pavimento, le spalle scosse da singulti.

- Perseide! - la voce debole di Elio arrivò alle orecchie della ninfa facendole alzare la testa di scatto.

Si diresse correndo verso il marito, prendendogli la testa tra le mani e poggiandola sulle gambe.

Il dio del Sole chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi alle carezze della moglie che piangeva in silenzio.

Sulla terrazza più alta dell'Olimpo, il divino Zeus aveva assistito alla scena e la cosa fu ritenuta da lui medesimo una sfida alla sua autorità.

Ermes dietro di lui sorrideva giocherellando con la sua moneta, simbolo della sua protezione nei confronti dei ladri.

- Devo andare a parlare con lei, o Zeus? Dopotutto non è una dea maggiore, è una ninfa e ha osato immischiarsi in faccende che non la riguardavano. -

La voce tonante di Zeus dimostrava la sua ira e il suo disappunto nei confronti della sciocca dea che aveva osato mandare a monte tutti i suoi progetti.

- Se mio figlio Kratos fosse venuto a me, avrei potuto combatterlo e una volta ucciso avrei potuto plasmare un nuovo mondo senza di lui. E invece...finchè vivrà noi e i mortali non troveremo mai la pace. -

- Una punizione esemplare è quello che ci vuole per la dea. -

- Si, esemplare. - tagliò corto Zeus sorridendo soddisfatto.

Avrebbe fatto pagare a Perseide il suo gesto facendola soffrire.

Se fosse stato lo stesso Zeus benevolo di un tempo, quelle parole non sarebbero mai uscite dalla sua bocca.

Kratos sapeva benissimo che fidarsi degli dei non era cosa possibile, ma Perseide che nulla aveva a che fare con quello che gli era successo, era riuscita a convincerlo.

Facendo come diceva non avrebbe più ottenuto la vendetta che tanto agognava, bensì la liberazione che desiderava, quella pace interiore che voleva e che avrebbe scacciato dalla sua mente le immagini di sua moglie e di sua figlia che giacevano senza vita.

In poche parole avrebbe dovuto tornare nelle grazie degli dei, trovando il Vaso di Pandora per imprigionarvi tutti i Mali che lui stesso aveva liberato, che avevano colpito il Sommo Zeus e che lo avevano trasformato da divinità benevola e paterna verso dei e mortali, in un dio rabbioso e spietato.

Il sole volgeva al tramonto, ma era una luce pallida la sua, non brillante e calda come lo aveva sempre visto, adesso rifletteva le condizioni del suo dio e finchè Elio non fosse guarito il mondo avrebbe ricevuto poco calore.

Si, guardando quello si rese conto che la sua vendetta non avrebbe avuto alcun senso se si fosse condannato a morte da solo.

- Kratos. - la voce suadente e decisa di Atena arrivò alle orecchie dello spartano.

- Atena. Spero di non dovermi pentire per aver fatto questa scelta. -

- Non ti pentirai, Kratos. Se sconfiggerai i Mali, gli stessi dei saranno purificati e mantenere le promesse fatte non sarà più difficile. -

- L'opportunismo è sempre stata una vostra caratteristica. Se stavolta non sarà come io chiedo sono io a prometterti di far crollare il mondo intero. E io le mie promesse le mantengo. -

Atena non rispose nulla a quelle palesi provocazioni, ma parlò di nuovo a colui che voleva ancora guidare.

- Non sono più sola nel darti la mia alleanza, Kratos. Perseide, che è viva a differenza di me, riuscirà ad esserti di aiuto. Ma soffrirà per quello che ha fatto. -

- Che cosa vuoi dire? Sii più chiara con le tue parole, Atena. -

- Lo scopo di Zeus era quello di combattere contro di te e ucciderti, in questa maniera avrebbe potuto far sparire la Paura dal suo corpo, ma Perseide, col suo intervento, gli ha tolto la possibilità di farlo. Essa è una ninfa del mare, una Dea Minore la cui importanza è quella di essere andata in sposa al dio Elio. Niente di più. -

Kratos aveva capito quello che Atena voleva dire.

Zeus si sarebbe vendicato su Perseide e la punizione non sarebbe stata clemente.

- Condannerà Perseide alla più grande punizione che può essere subita da un dio. Egli ha il potere di farlo. -

Kratos vide Atena diventare sempre più evanescente e la sua voce dissolversi nel silenzio che ora regnava.

- Qual la punizione, Atena? Parlami e io l'impedirò. -

Ma il Fantasma di Sparta non ricevette risposta.

Per quanto odiasse gli dei aveva visto in Perseide una pura e semplice vittima di quello che sarebbe successo se lui non si fosse fermato, mentre gli parlava col cuore Kratos potè ammirare quel volto molto simile a quello di una bambina ma la cui bellezza non era raggiungibile da mortali.

Per un attimo, solo per un momento, il volto della figlia Calliope si contrappose a quello di Perseide, ma la ninfa avrebbe dovuto guadagnarsi il suo rispetto aiutandolo e non abbandonandolo come anche suo marito aveva fatto.

Atena ed Elio erano state le due divinit più a contatto con lui, eppure lo avevano abbandonato, si chiedeva se anche Perseide avrebbe seguito lo stesso esempio.

Saltando agilmente sulle pareti dellOlimpo, si preparò a scendere nell'Ade dove il dio Efesto avrebbe potuto delucidarlo meglio su come poter riempire di nuovo lo Scrigno da lui stesso creato.

Il vento tiepido della Grecia scostava le leggere tende bianche davanti alla finestra, Perseide era tornata nelle sue stanze accompagnata da Ercole, anch'egli figlio di Zeus e fratellastro di Kratos.

A differenza del fratello che avrebbe voluto mettere fine alla stirpe divina degli Olimpici, Ercole li avrebbe difesi fino all'ultimo poichè sperava di entrare nelle grazie di suo padre e poter sedere un giorno sul trono del Dio della Guerra, occupato originariamente da Ares, poi da Kratos e ora rimasto vacante.

Perseide appariva minuscola di fronte alla possanza fisica del semidio, mentre questi reggeva in braccio il dio del Sole come se fosse stato un piuma.

Ora, dopo averlo congedato e ringraziato per averla aiutata, la ninfa passava delicatamente un fazzoletto sul viso del marito.

Sua madre Teti la guardava senza parlare.

Perseide immergeva il telo nell'acqua e ogni volta che lo faceva diveniva sempre più rossa.

Ma le ferite di Elio stavano guarendo, tanto che lui aprì gli occhi guardando quelli della moglie.

Perseide ricambiò il suo sguardo.

- Come ti senti? Un po meglio? -

- Si. -

Elio allungò una mano afferrando la nuca di Perseide e attirandola verso di sè, la ninfa si lasciò trascinare verso di lui dandogli un bacio delicato.

- Ora sto meglio. - disse sorridendo mentre anche lei sorrise di rimando.

Teti guardava i due che si dichiaravano il loro affetto, ripensando a quando Perseide viveva ancora nelle loro stanze negli Abissi del dio Poseidone.

Essa aspettava il tramonto tutte le sere per poter vedere il dio di cui si era innamorata, Elio ogni volta la raggiungeva e rimanevano ore seduti su quello scoglio, teneramente abbracciati l'uno all'altro.

Zeus, che aveva ricevuto l'aiuto di Elio come testimone nel rapimento di Persefone ad opera di suo fratello Ade, lo aveva ricompensato concedendogli in sposa la ninfa che tanto desiderava.

Erano ricordi lontani ma per Teti era come se fosse successo il giorno prima.

Ora Perseide aveva dato ad Elio tre figli, di cui una al sicuro nella destinazione che il sommo Zeus aveva scelto per loro per non farla cadere, assieme agli altri dei infanti, sotto la furia di Kratos.

Elio si tirò a sedere con le gambe fuori dal letto, era vestito solo da un gonnellino bianco con alla base dei ricami dorati.

Il pettorale dorato, gli spallacci e le protezioni per le braccia quando guidava il Carro erano stato tolti da Perseide con l'aiuto di Teti.

La ninfa scrutò per bene il corpo del marito non appena questi si alzò in piedi, le gambe che si erano spezzate entrambe all'altezza delle ginocchia si erano guarite perfettamente e anche le ferite più gravi si erano rimarginate scomparendo senza lasciare traccia.

I corpi eterni degli dei avevano questa capacità.

Non appena fu sicura che il marito si fosse completamente ripreso, Perseide cominciò distrattamente a seguire le linee dei disegni dorati che Elio aveva sulle braccia e sul petto dove, verso il collo, assumevano la forma di fiamme dorate come per dimostrare su che cosa il dio deteneva il potere.

Ormai la notte era calata e Teti, che non si era mai stabilita sull'Olimpo per avere la possibilità di restare vicino alla sua creatura Achille, fece ritorno alle sue acque.

Perseide si avvicinò alla finestra, ripensando a quello che era successo, alla grande responsabilità che si era assunta, senza immaginare minimamente la grande collera che il Padre degli Dei nutriva ora nei suoi confronti.

Elio la raggiunse abbracciandola da dietro e incrociando le mani sul suo ventre liscio che non dava alcun modo di sospettare che la dea avesse vissuto delle gravidanze, eppure aveva dato alla luce sette creature.

Il marito le affondò il viso nel collo respirando profondamente per sentire meglio l'odore della pelle.

- Sarà stato giusto quello che ho fatto? - gli domandò.

- Lo sapremo presto. - rispose lui senza dare molta importanza.

Nemmeno Elio poteva immaginare quello che sarebbe successo poi mentre continuava a baciare il collo della moglie abbracciandola stretta.

Lei si lasciò andare a quei chiari segnali di desiderio e lo baciava mentre il marito faceva scivolare il vestito dal suo corpo, gli accarezzava la pelle liscia e calda sentendo il suo profumo.

Si lasciò spingere delicatamente sul letto mentre slacciava il gonnellino del suo consorte.

Un piccolissimo e insignificante momento di bruciore gli spalancava le porte dei Campi Elisi, mentre la luna splendeva alta e meravigliosa nel cielo, come se Artemide avesse voluto illuminare il loro amore.

Perseide in quel momento non pensava a nulla, ma quello che il destino avrebbe riservato a lei e Kratos doveva ancora arrivare.

Per il momento le braccia forti e sicure di Elio erano per lei il miglior rifugio.

_GRAZIE A TUTTI COLORO CHE HANNO LETTO E COMMENTATO_


End file.
